Memoirs of a Wizard
by Loki Zentra
Summary: Sirius Black is back from the grave!Ginny and Harry are getting married, and the finding of a wedding dress in Sirius' closet brings out a story of love, romance, and the forgoten.
1. Sirius reincarnate

DISCLAIMER: I OWN MELISSA. SHE IS MY OC. ALL OTHER CHARACTERS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING AND HER PUBLISHERS.

Sirius Black opened his eyes, and stared at the ceiling. Where was he? Was he in the veil? Was this heaven? Or was this Hell? Did he deserve to go to Hell? Had there been some mistake? He looked around, and noticed that his surroundings looked very familiar. It looked like his house at Grimwauld place. So, Hell was living in his parent's house for all eternity? For this couldn't be Heaven. Where were the 72 virgins? Wait, wasn't that for Muslim martyrs? He sat up, and found himself sitting on his old bed. There was someone sitting beside him. He saw a head of oily black hair. Oh no! This must be Hell, because Severus was sitting beside him! He stood and ran in a flash of panic straight into the hard wood door, waking Severus. Sirius was on his back again, and he felt the door open at his feet.

"Well, look who's awake." A disembodied voice said.

"Are you the devil?" Sirius asked in a small voice.

"Heavens, no! Don't you know where you are?" The voice sounded stunned.

"Hell?" He asked.

"No! In you're in your room, Sirius. It's me, Molly!" Sirius looked up, and focused his eyes on the person in front of him. It was Molly! He wasn't dead! But how could that be? Bellatrix hit him with the killing curse! And then he went into the veil! Why was he still alive?

"Sirius! You're awake!" Another voice entered the room.

"Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah!" Harry landed a huge hug around his Godfather's waist. "Thank God you're alive."

"Not that I'm complaining, but why am I alive?"

"I was able to get you out of the Veil." Severus chimed in.

"Huh?"

"I will not repeat myself for the likes of you, Black."

"But you'll save my life?"

"I can always put you back, you know."

"That won't be necessary." Molly pulled Sirius up out of the floor and out him back into the bed.

"Severus was able to go into the veil and pull you back out. Madame Pomfrey was able to heal you up. Bellatrix wasn't strong enough to kill you." Harry explained.

"How'd he get passed all the dementors?"

"He has no happiness."

"Ah, that makes sense." Severus growled in his little corner.

"Everyone will be excited to see you." Molly said quickly, hoping to avoid a fight between the two former classmates.

"Everyone whose still alive that is." Severus sneered.

"What does he mean by that?" Sirius asked as Molly gave Severus a cold look.

"The war with Voldemort is over. He's gone and gone for good. However, there were sacrifices." Harry explained when no one else would.

"Who?" Sirius had a paniced look on his face. While Harry explained all the gory details, Molly grabbed Severus by the ear and dragged him downstairs.

"Tell me again why you're still alive!" She hissed.

"Voldemort killed my clone, not me."

"I don't mean how you escaped that death, I mean why haven't I killed you yet!" She stomped off to the kitchen to make Sirius a huge dinner.

Sirius was just staring at the wall of his room. Harry had just told him all the names of the people who had died in the battles against Voldemort. He was glad that Bellatrix was dead, but Lupin? Why was he gone? What did he do to deserve death? Why did they all have to die? And why didn't he die? Why did he have to out live all his friends? He looked to Harry, and looked into his eyes. Lily's eyes. He looked at his face. James' face. This was why he was still here, to safe guard what was left of his friends. And he would. Now that the war was over, they could be a real family.

Days past, and everything returned to normal. Harry and Ginny could be found horsing around outside on brooms. Hermione could be found reading old books, while Ron just stared at her. Sirius and Molly sat and talked about things that had been happening since his disappearance into the veil, and nothing major happened at all. That is, until Harry caught Sirius in his room by himself.

"Sirius, can I talk to you?" Harry asked.

"Sure Harry. What's up?" Siirius put down the book he had been reading and looked at his godson.

"Well, it's about Ginny and me." He said as he close the door so that they would not be overheard.

"Yes?"

"I'm gonna ask her to marry me." He pulled a small box out of his pocket.

"Harry, that's wonderful!"

"Yeah, but I'm worried about what Ron will think. Gnny is his sister, after all."

"Oh, screw Ron. He should be happy that his sister will marry such a good person. Besides, this is about you and Ginny, not Ron."

"You're right."

"Of course I am. I'm always right."

"Don't get cocky."

"Too late."

"You're very funny. See you at dinner?" he asked, putting the box back into his pocket.

"Of course."

Three weeks later, Ginny and Hermione were pouring over bridal magazines, looking for the perfect wedding dress. They had gone through sixteen magazines in the past week, and they were having trouble finding a good dress, or any dress for that matter, in Ginny's price range. She didn't want to use any of Harry's money on it, for reasons that she wouldn't tell anyone.

"We're never going to find a dress at this rate." Hermione said, flipping a page over.

"I know." Ginny sighed.

"I might be able to help." Sirius said, overhearing the girls' dilemma.

"No offense, but wedding dress advice from a guy?" Hermione giggled.

"Humph. Follow me." He led the girls up the stairs to his room. He rummaged in his closet for a few minutes and pulled out the most beautiful white wedding dress they had ever seen. It had a beautifully unadorned corset top, and the bottom flew out in drapes of soft flowing cream. The edges of the gown were embroidered with blue beads forming swaying Victorian style curves and characters. The veil was embedded with clear beads outlining little hearts. It was unique, beautiful, elegant, but at the same time traditional. The perfect dress.

"Oh my God, Sirius! This dress is perfect. Where on Earth did you get it?" Ginny squealed.

"It is perfect, but I'd like to know why you have a wedding dress in your closet." Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"It was the dress my wife wore to our wedding." Sirius replied, simply. Btoh the girls' jaws dropped.

"WIFE?" they yelled in unison.


	2. A Challenger Appears

"What do you mean you can't go to class today?" Sirius exclaimed.

"I'm sick, Sirius. I need to sleep." Remus snapped.

"But I won't have a potions partner. James is with Peter."

"Find someone else."

"Fine. But you better be feeling better by tomorrow!" Sirius left he dormitory and headed towards Slughorn's classroom. He knew that Remus needed his rest, and he wanted to give it to him, but he needed a partner in potions. He needed someone smart so he could pass; he so wasn't getting there himself. He didn't know of anyone else as smart as Remus in Gryffindor, but maybe there was someone in Ravenclaw who needed a partner.

"Hey, where's Remus?" James asked as Sirius stepped into the classroom.

"He's sick." He grumbled back.

"Oh, dude, that means you gotta find a new partner, and fast. Slughorn's about to start." James had a large smirk on his face, knowing that it would be hard to find a partner.

"Thanks for the support." Sirius said, through gritted teeth.

"Welcome." James replied, as he went to sit with Peter.

Sirius looked around the room. It looked like everybody in the room had a partner. He began to trek to the back of the room, when he saw someone without a partner. It was a girl. She had long blond hair, pulled back in a scrunchii, and wore a pair of black rimmed glasses. She sat with one leg under her, letting him see that one of her socks was pulled up, while the other slouched down. She was the ideal geek that he needed.

"Hey, you need a lab partner?" He said, smugly.

"Not sitting with Lupin today?" She asked, not looking up from the book she was reading.

"How do you know I sit with him?" He asked, suspiciously.

"This isn't my first class with you, and I can see everybody from this seat." She looked up from her book, and looked at him.

"Oh, right." He scratched the back of his neck. This girl was making him out to be an idiot.

"Have a seat."

"What?"

"Do you need a partner, or don't you?" She went back to reading her book.

"Yeah." He sat down beside her, and not a moment too soon. Slughorn came into the classroom in a giddy mood. The potions master in a good mood? Oh boy, this was going to be some class.

"Pass me the mandrigora?" She asked, stirring the cauldron. Slughorn had given them a free-for-all assignment. It was an easy perfect score.

"Sure." He handed her a small bottle of ground mandrigora. "Hey, I just noticed, I don't know your name."

"Doesn't surprise me." She replied evenly.

"You know who I am, of course."

"Why would you assume that?"

"What do you mean?" He looked at her, confused.

"Do you really think yourself so important that you assume a person whom you have never met and do not know the name of already knows you? Doesn't that sounds little narcissistic to you?" She looked him in the eyes. She had piercing deep blue, almost purple, eyes. "Or is it more paranoia?"

"Do you enjoy making people feel like crap?" He snarled.

She smiled. "No, but it is fun to bring those who think they are above me down a few pegs."

"You're insane."

"I try." She shifted in her seat; she crossed her legs at the ankle in front of her. Sirius couldn't help but notice them. Even if she was a bitch, she was cute. Her legs were long and strong; pale white, like she'd never been in the sun before.

"What are we making, anyway?" he asked, eager to change the subject.

"A simple sleeping draught." She answered, dropping a gooey red substance into the cauldron.

"That's fun. Planning on using it on someone?" He laughed, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Yeah; your mother snores."

"What…Did you just make a yo mamma joke?" He blinked in surpise and laughed as hard as he could. "So you do have a sense of humor."

"What's going on over here?" Slughorn wobbled over to their desk and raised an eyebrow at them.

"We've finished the assignment, sir." She smiled sweetly and motioned to the cauldron. He smiled at her.

"A sleeping draught; simple, but effective. Good job, you two."

They began gathering their supplies and books to leave. As she was about to walk out the door, he grabbed her shoulder.

"Tell me your name."

"Figure it out yourself." She laughed. "We can make a game of it." She walked off, and left him standing in the door way, confused and bewildered.

That night, in the Gryffindor common room, Sirius was plowing through all of the names of the girls in the castle, focusing on Ravenclaw house.

"What on Earth are you doing?" James asked as he munched on a sandwhich.

"Playing a game." Sirius mumbled.

"Marry, snog, kill?"

"That's gross, James." Lupin moaned from a wingback chair across the room.

"No." Sirius grumbled.

"You don't think it's gross?" Lupid asked, confused.

"No…I mean yes…I mean, that's not what I am doing." I growled in irritation.

"Then, what are you doing, mate?" James plopped down in a chair beside him.

"Trying to find her."

"Who?"

"That girl. The one who was my partner in potions today." He threw a pile of photos against the wall and started rifling through another.

"Oh, her?" James laughed.

"You know her?" Sirius yelped.

"Know who?" Lupin asked, clearly confused.

"Who is she, James? Tell me!"

"Why so eager, padfoot?" James smirked. "She's just a girl."

"Don't be a prat." Peter whined, having been watching the entire scene from a corner.

"I am not a prat." James pouted.

"You're acting like one." Peter replied.

"Both of you shut up!" Sirius howled. "Who is she?"

James laughed. "Her name's Crysta Silvers."

"Crysta? That's a pretty name." Sirius said, thoughtfully.

"Uh-oh. Looks like Padfoot's found his next victim." Lilly laughed as she bounced down the stairs from the girls' dormitories to the common room. "You've gotten quite the reputation as Hogwart's sole heartbreaker."

"That's ridiculous. I am not a heartbreaker."

"Really?" Lupin raised an eyebrow. "What about Kelly?"

"She was too clingy." He spat back defensively.

"Carla?" James threw out.

"We only dated for a week!"

"Samantha?" Lilly laughed.

"Hated Quidditch."

"Penny?"

"Too OCD."

"Charlene?"

"Look!" Sirius threw his hands up in surrender. "So I've got a bad track record. So what?"

"Trust me, you couldn't break her heart if you tried." Lilly smiled and sat down next to James.

"Meaning?"

"She'd never date you. She despises guys like you. Believe it or not, she'd prefer someone like Sev or you, Sirius."

"Eww! Snivelus? What girl in her right mind would choose him over me?"

"She would. Actually, we're all good friends. "

"Really now?" He gave an evil grin.

"I don't like that look on your face." She shifted uneasily.

"You just gave me an idea."

"I hate when I do that."


End file.
